Iceing for the Cake
by Fields of paper
Summary: Kamui refuses to give his blood to Fuuma, and they end up having an argument. Kamui realizes that he needs Fuuma in his life, and almost loses his life to figure it out. But he is saved by the one person that he thought he would never see again.
1. why

"Why, Kamui, Why? Why won't you? Theres no reason to be scared!" Fuuma raised his voice in anger and frustration. Kamui was in front of him, counteracting his harsh words. They had never fought before. Well, that wasn't entirely true. They had never fought badly enough for Fuuma to lose his cool. The two were in the front of Kamui's house. His real home; the home that his mother had raised him in. He had finally made it back to their original world. But Fuuma was there too; something that Kamui did not appreciate. Subaru watched in the front window, while Sakura and every one else resided on the porch. They were worried. Mokona was on Subaru's shoulder as he came outside to calm every one down. The white fluff was crying.

"I'm not scared, Fuuma! I don't want to today, I don't want to tomorrow and I don't want to ever! Can't you just drop this? I have my reasons!" Kamui yelled back at the towering man. There was a long silence through out the world in those next few moments. Fuuma sighed and stared at the lanky teenager in the eyes. His expression was hard to define.

"Then you are the most selfish being I have ever met." He said, walking to his car. Kamui stood there, in shocking silence. No one had ever, _ever _called him selfish. Not once. The teenager looked over at the man with disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Fuuma had said that to him.

"…What?" He said, trailing behind him slowly. His pace was picking up. "What did you just say to me?" Fuuma got in his car and put it in gear; ready to drive off. Kamui stood a good twenty feet away; Fuuma could still hear the anger in his voice, though. "Fine, then leave! I don't need you in my life! Don't you ever come back here! I don't ever want to see your face again!" he yelled. He walked around back as the man's car drove away into the sunset. Subaru had never seen Kamui so angry. It was actually a bit of a shock. He decided to leave him alone.

As the day turned to night, Subaru didn't see his twin come inside. He went outside, waiting for his twin. He saw Kamui on the back porch, sitting there, in a moping fashion. He quietly tapped his way over to him and sat beside the gloomy teen.

"You okay?" He asked. Kamui didn't look at him, instead, merely nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I can't believe that he said that to me."

"Kamui… I don't mind if you give it him. He's different from his brother. I can tell. You can… Are you afraid?" he asked, lightly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not afraid Subaru! Why would I be afraid? There's nothing to be afraid of!" he garbled. Subaru sighed and smiled.

"It's okay to branch out to more than one person, you know. I don't understand why you won't do it. There really is nothing to fear," Subaru remarked, his eyes turning upward to the stars. Kamui thought he looked beautiful that way.

"Because, Subaru, you already made that mistake! What if the same thing happens again!" he said, pain and agony in his voice. Subaru looked at him with that pale expression residing on his angelic features.

"I guess you'll figure it out soon enough." He said, walking back inside. Kamui was confused. He didn't understand what that meat. Figure out what? Kamui stood up and trailed behind his twin.

"You're confusing me, Subaru." Kamui remarked as they walked up the stairs. Subaru turned around and stopped in his tracks.

"Kamui, you're confusing yourself. You made this into and unnecessary problem." Subaru said, walking up stairs again. Kamui stood there in silence. He didn't understand what Subaru meant. Could it be…? No. I couldn't possibly be that. If it was, than he would have realized it by now. The teenager walked outside again and sat back on the wooden boards that formed the porch. Her then heard footsteps. He turned to see Sakura standing there, in a night gown. She sat next to him.

"Subaru's right, you know. You made this a little more complicated than it was supposed to be." Sakura noted. Kamui rolled his eyes.

"So you heard. Maybe you can help me." he said. They both turned to each other. "I need to know if this is right. If I give it to him, he might do the same thing that Seishiro did. I made it back home, and I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." He said. Sakura smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"You should do what you think is right." She said, walking back inside. _'Great. I'm alone. I have no idea what to do, and no one will help me.' _Kamui thought to himself. That jerk. It was all his fault, Kamui remarked.

_That jerk. I hate him so much; I wish he would just leave me alone. But no matter where I am, he always finds me. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, and __**I hate him.**_

_The way he makes me feel… even in battle my heart would pound by his voice, his looks… his charm. That's why I hate him. He makes me breathe hard; he makes me feel like a china doll. Like I could just shatter under his looks and features at any moment. And the worst part about is that he knows it too; and takes __**advantage**__ of it. The way he makes my face flush, my knees tremble, my heart thud… every time I see him… it makes my mind go blank. That's why I hate him. _

_But what I hate more is having to admit that I have feelings for him. He makes my heart flutter. He makes my feet go light. I can't even sleep anymore. It's terrible, no, it's degrading to know that some one like him could make me feel like this. I'm supposed to be stone. _

_I'm the strong twin, the strong teenager out of the bunch. But every time I see him… My heart melts. He knows it too. It's so shameful to know that some one could toy with my emotions like this. _

_I hate you, Fuuma, I hate you so much. I'm glad that you're gone. Because I don't ever want you to come around here again._

Kamui stood up and walked to the lake. It wasn't that far, and he didn't mind the snow. He couldn't believe that it was falling already. It was only the beginning of December. Kamui continued to walk mindlessly into the night. His mind went blank, and he was so tired. The lanky boy yawned and closed his eyes as he walked. He then felt… cold. Really cold. Too cold. So cold that it wasn't even funny. Kamui shivered. He didn't want to move. Moving only made it worse. He curled into himself as the freezing drafts closed in on him. After awhile, began to feel warm. That was weird. The weather couldn't have changed. He couldn't focus. He couldn't even hear anymore. Oh well. This way, he didn't have to see Fuuma. The boy yawned and fell asleep.

_Maybe I'm dead. But that's okay. The ends going to get me anyway._


	2. frost bite

I stared at the ceiling as the sounding keys of piano melodies rang through the room. I was so upset. Why wouldn't he do it? There was no reason to be afraid. They only reason I wanted it was so I wouldn't be 90 years old while Kamui would still be 17. We could still live in the small piece of forever that infinity provided for us. I didn't want Kamui to be at my funeral at the age of 17. He's been 17 for over 200 years. And I'm… ageing. I don't want to age that fast. I want to watch the world go by… with him.  
I sighed to myself and sat up. I had to go apologize. If I didn't do it now… he would never forgive me. Or at least until I'm 50. I stood on my feet and pulled on my jacket and put on a belt. I wish he would just do it. But I suppose I can't change his mind now. Kamui is like that. He is a very stubborn being. He always has been… or at least, that's what Subaru tells me. I laughed to that thought. I went outside and got in my snow covered car. I put the stick shift in gear and drove down the road to Kamui's house. When I pulled up, the lights were off. I got out of the car as the snow silenced the world. Not a sound lingered. I smiled as the dark grey clouds cloaked the sky above my head. They seemed closer than they actually were. I blew my warm breath into my hands for the heat. I was going to get frost bite if I wasn't careful. I walked around the house a few times. He wasn't outside… but he wouldn't be inside either. I saw his foot steps on the ground. I subconsciously followed them. The trees that I passed had branches with icicles on them. They didn't shine in the low light; for some reason, I expected them to.

After a good ten minutes of walking, I saw a small lump in the lakes edge. It was submerged slightly. Half of it was, actually. I took a few steps closer, and what I saw horrified me. The lump was Kamui. I stood there in fear of him being dead. I prayed and prayed.

_Please… Please don't be dead. Please…Please…_

I called his name. No answer. I called it again. Still no response.

"Kamui, this isn't funny. Wake up." I said. The lump was stagnant for a moment, but hope beamed through. He moved slightly. His head was lifted a bit, and his face… it haunted me. His complexion was a pale blue. His lips were a blue tint… darker than his face, though. . His eyes stared at me with helplessness. I smiled with relief. His freezing arms reached out toward me, like a child that wanted to be held. I walked over him, my feet getting wet, and I picked him up bridal style… almost. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face into the corner of my neck. He was _freezing_. I couldn't feel any heat on him what so ever. He was so cold, that he wasn't shivering anymore. His body was incapable of it, really. He could barely talk, but he managed to get some words through.

"I… I… m… missed y… you…" He choked out the words. His voice had a cracking sound to it. I smiled at that term. He was pressed against me. I couldn't figure out if he was doing that because he was cold, or because he wanted to. But… for a second… a split second… I could have sworn that I felt him place a kiss on my neck. I couldn't tell…

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. The only reason I did that was because… I don't want to be an old man while you're still the same as when I first met you. But you don't have to. I'm sorry." I said. He held onto me even tighter than before. His grip was actually hurting me. I held him tight as well. I didn't want this to end. He lifted his head. His cold eyes met mine.

"I… It's… O… Okay…" he mumbled. It was hard to understand him, but I didn't mind it. He buried his frosty face back into my neck for warmth. Even his breath was cold. How strange. When we made it back to the house, I knocked on the door lightly. It opened soon after. Subaru was standing there, the hall light on behind him. I could hear Sakura talking in the back ground… and Fai. And even Syaoran. Subaru stared at me in horror.

"I found him in the lake. He needs warmth now or…" I didn't need to finish. Subaru practically pushed me to the living room. Every one was silenced we the saw blue Kamui in my arms. He was so lifeless. I sat on the couch as Subaru got some blankets. He turned on the heat to a high level and I wrapped the blankets around the youth that was frozen in my arms. He wouldn't let go me. He actually got tighter.

After a few hours of the heat being on high and his clothes being changed, he started to get back to himself. He slept in my arms the entire time. He wasn't cold anymore, which was good, and he started to shiver awhile ago. He opened his eyes and stared up at me.

"F… Fuuma… I… I'm… so c… cold…" he said. I laughed slightly.

"I bet you are. Just relax for awhile." I told the youth. He fell asleep in my lap again. I caressed his hair lightly and kissed him on the forehead. I guess He didn't have to give it to me yet. For now, I could just enjoy him like this. "I'll see you in the morning… Kamui-kun."

-A/N

Haha, that's all people. I hoped you liked it. I sure enjoyed writing this. It had a small twist to it, don't you think? WIth Fuuma wanting his blood for that reason... While I was writing this, I was listening to that song 'A thousand miles' by Venessa Carlton. It suits them, don't you agree? If you're reading this... what's your favorite part? leave a comment and give me your answer. Oh, thanks Laustic for your reviews and such. You are awsome for that. You inspired me to write more and more on all my stories. This one is dedicated to you, and my best friend, Andi. She's so awsome. Thanks for the support, guys! Leave a review (you know how much I love getting reviews...) Byby! *Waves* ps. if you want me to add another chapter, say something. I would like to write one, but I need an idea. give me some ideas in the reviews! by guys, you are so awsome! see you pen people!


End file.
